Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display.
Discussion of the Background
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays have a self-luminance characteristic and do not require a separate light source unlike liquid crystal display (LCD) devices. Thus, OLED displays may have reduced thickness and weight. Further, OLED displays have low power consumption, high luminance, and a high reaction speed when compared to LCD devices.
In general, the OLED display includes a first electrode, an organic emission layer, and a second electrode that are sequentially stacked. Conventionally, OLED displays have different distances between the first electrode and the second electrode according to a viewing angle to generate a color shift of the light emitted by the organic emission layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.